Do You Remember Me?
by SilverWolfsFullMoonShadow
Summary: oneshot. It's been a while since i visited Sohma house. I wonder how everyone is, how much they've grown..Maybe I should visit. It's been three years now since i graduated, and yet a question still sticks with me. Do you Remember Me? Tohru's POV. plz R


A/N: my first furuba oneshot. it probably isnt a good one cause i'm not good with oneshots but, i'm gonna try anyways and i kinda like this idea anyways. it's from tohru's pov and it's supposed to take place in future; like, she finishes college, moves out of sohma house and is livin on her own now somewhere that's not very close to sohma house...far far away lol. anywayz, it's three years after tohru finishes college blah blah blah you'll find out. Plz R&R though if u think it is worthy :) also the lil intro is gonna be a little strange but the whole story is in tohru's pov so bear with me plz! o yea, tohru might seem ooc a lil bit because i'm not saying any names of the sohmas until near the end.. u'll see! have fun reading my first oneshot that is probably a bad one...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Furuba or any of the characters. i heart kyoo!

**Summary:** It's been a while since i've visited the Sohma house... I wonder how everyone is, how much they've grown... Maybe I should visit. It's been three years now since i graduated, and yet a question still sticks with me. Do you Remember Me? Tohru's POV. 3 years after college graduation.

**Do You Remember Me?**

BEEEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEE- (presses off button). "...yawn..." (gets up out of bed, brushes teeth, dresses, etc) "Aah... Today is going to be a lovely day. Right? Mom?" (smiles and turns to a photo of a woman smiling) Hello there. My name is Tohru Honda. Up until recently, I was living with the three most amazing people of my whole life; the Sohmas. I lived with Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo Sohma. ...But now, since I graduated from college at the age of 22 and all, I decided on my own accord to live on my own and stop relying on those so kind around me; so right now I live in a small apartment, but once I have enough money I'm going to buy my own house and start a family of my own...hopefully.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Today is a normal day for me, considering it's been three years since my college graduation. Except, it isn't really... Something is making this day different. I yawn drearily as I walk down to my kitchen, and put the oven on to start my daily breakfast. It's been hard for me, because for the past couple of days I've been making more and more than I can chew... because I keep forgetting that I'm not living with them anymore.. I sigh as I sit down and eat my meal. It's quiet. Sometimes I think that all of a sudden that orange headed boy would waltz right in and start a fight with the lovely prince of the household, but even I know that's never going to happen.. so I keep smiling, remembering the good times I had. Like that one time when Hana-chan and Uo-chan came to visit! That was havoc nonstop. I laugh with a sweet sigh, and walk over to the kitchen.

Scuffle...

Scuffle...

Squeak!

"Eh?" I say to myself out of question, and turn to the cubboard. I open it to find a small little rat scurry along into a small hole at the back of the cabinet. I blink a little bit, and then smile. "Hm..." A picture of that prince comes to my mind, smiling. Now that I think about it, I think it's about time I visit the Sohmas. It's been three years, I wonder how they are doing... Well, first I need to finish all the housework, once that's done I'll be all set and ready to go! Besides, it's only 12. I should be done in at least 3 hours... (3 hours later) sigh, Glad that's over with. I walk outside, and lock my door once I'm packed and ready to go. It takes at least a few hours before I get to Sohma House. It's 3:00, I should probably get there by evening. "That's enough time." I say to myself, and walk down the streets that are filled with people.

-----------------------------------------------------------

As I walk silently down the street, I wonder how everyone is doing. How they've changed in appearance, if they've got their own girlfriend, boyfriend, husband, wife... A smile forms. I can't wait to see everyone, I haven't seen any of the Sohmas ever since I left. I can't blame them though, I mean, it's my fault probably for not visiting them sooner. I just pray that they have not forgotten me, because I have not forgotten them. I walk by a riceball stand, and an image flashes before me. I remember! That one time in highschool when we had the riceball drive, I never knew that silly orangehead could make riceballs so well! He was really a master at it. As I continue down the road, silently I go without a word. I haven't been this quiet for ages, I must not be used to having no one beside me. Hm..

-----------------------------------------------------------

It's at least been about two hours since I left. I should be at Sohma House around 7...right? Hm... My stomach makes the most loudest growl I have ever heard... I blush and look around. Ah! A crepe stand! That brings back memories. As I order mine and sit down to eat it peacefully, the images of my cute "lil sis" and her boyfriend come to my mind. I remember now, the first time I took both of them to the park! I wonder how they're doing right about now... The last time I saw them was when I was just getting ready for my first year of college. I smile, and hold back a small teary moment. I mean, it's nice to think back to my past experiences, and also to my beloved friends... but I can't help but wonder, do they still remember me?

-----------------------------------------------------------

It's almost 7, around 6:30ish... I see the Sohma House in view, and a smile crosses my face. But first, there is only one place that I need to go to. I walk by Sohma House, a little bit farther away to them. To the place where I first met them all... I walk silently, by myself as I come to the place where it all happened. The rockslide is still there, but still I can picture my tent. I smile. The memories flood back. Tears begin to form in my eyes as I remember how I met the prince, how that silly author laughed at me the very first time he saw me. I must have been pretty pathetic to live in a tent, huh? I laugh to myself slightly, then remembering how I met that brave orangehead... It still amazes me how so many memories I have of all of them.

"Tohru?" a voice calls, it's unbelievably low slightly. I whirl around, seeing the prince stand before me. He looks so mature now, it amazes me how some people never change in appearance. I can only smile and nod, the tears still running down my face. He walks slowly over to me, that same look in his eyes of astonishment and surprise. All at once he takes me by the hand, that charming smile of his as he guides me toward the house once more. The prince tells me so much of his life now, his love life, his interests, his accomplishments... As I am brought to the house, I see the author with a wide eyed look on his face.

"Well, I don't believe my eyes. Tohru, beautiful as ever." he compliments, and I blush slightly, looking around.

"Stupid cat won't be here until around 10 tonight. He got himself a gang now, likes to ride on that motorcycle of his. That dope." the prince explains, seeing my wandering eyes.

"Oh." I say quietly, saying I will stay until he arrives. The time flies by, I stare at the stars in the sky on top of the roof. Wondering when he will show. I hear a whir of wheels stopping to a hault, screeching slightly before the engine turns off. I hear rustling noises, and a loud thud. I turn to see him, staring at me with his auburn eyes. He's changed so much... so handsome, mature and yet still rebellious as ever. We stare for a long time, as if time has stopped for both of us. I can feel the tears starting to come again, stinging my eyes as his face becomes blurred as I try to hold back my crying.

"Do you remember me?" I ask him, unable to hold back tears any longer. I hear no answer, and wonder if he can't recognize me... Have I changed so much? Why won't he answer? Am I a stranger now? Is he mad at me? Suddenly I feel two strong arms grasp onto me as I am brought to his chest in a hug. I wait for a poof, something... but nothing happens. Is the curse finally broken? Have the Sohmas finally been able to live like normal people? I gasp, realizing now that I see no beads on his wrist. So, the curse _has_ finally been lifted. I look up now, staring into his glimmering auburn eyes, tears running down his face too.

"What kinda stupid question is that?" he says to me, that smile on his face. I smile back, and suddenly he brings his face to mine. I blink once, and bring my face to his as we both kiss under the moonlight, the stars shining down on us. And now I realize how stupid I have been, so to speak. I should never worry if the Sohmas would forget me, because we've been through so much together through thick and thin. I stare into the cat's eyes once again, and he grins at me with something in his pocket.

"What is it?" I ask him, a little bit excitedly. He takes out a small case, and puts it in my hand. Bending on one knee, he looks up at me, eyes shining.

"I've been waiting, Tohru. For the day you come back to me... I'm so happy now... I'm so happy I could cry a river..." he explains to me, my eyes begin to sparkle as I see a ring inside the small case. I gasp, and he takes my hand in his and places the ring on my finger. Oh God, he's.. he's... "Tohru, will you marry me? I love you too much to let you go again." I smile, the tears streaming down my face. Yes, oh God yes!

"Yes! Oh Kyo yes!" I cry and hug him, kiss him, love him as he loves me back. And there we are, kissing under the moonlight, awaiting a life of eternal happiness as we will always be together. And now I know. I will always remember you, and you will always remember me. We will always be together, and nothing will ever stop that from happening.

A/N: okay... i'm sorry if it sucked. aheh.. but if u think it was a good story, and have time on ur hands, please leave me a review. i'm thinking of posting a furuba story with some oc characters actually, one of them being me, the other Sweetnevermore, and the final two my amazing onee-sama and ane-san whom i could not live without! o yea, sweetnevermore and i go to skool together, i just found that out hehe a while back in one of my classes. anyways, i just hope this oneshot if u liked it, was a good one. please, leave a review if u feel this oneshot is worthy. -Silver


End file.
